


豪嘉/如梦之梦

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: *别墅的一个二人下午。
Relationships: 任间焉火, 豪嘉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	豪嘉/如梦之梦

正文

直播完是下午四点半，焉嘉简单收拾了下桌子就往楼下跑。他在洗手间洗了把脸，一抬头镜子里照出眼下两扇清晰的黑眼圈，有点可笑。隔离后一周他作息开始混乱，睡得多但睡不好，每天都小鬼一样没什么神采。但偶像的准则是时刻完美。焉嘉蹲了半天才从下面的柜子里找到一副眼贴，赞助给的，白色，湿湿亮亮的，非常软，摁在手上像能带走指纹。

再一站起来眼前都黑了。

他吃了点褪黑素希望能睡个好觉，小熊软糖的，听说有用。但吃起来就是软糖。

焉嘉把面膜贴好后对着镜子发一会儿呆，认真到像把镜子当成一扇窗向外望。其实里面只有他自己。他看啊看，任豪进来时也没有发觉。

男人从身后环住他的腰，没说话。

肢体语言都是有情感的，何况拥抱。但焉嘉就觉得任豪抱他没什么情感，像抱一床被子，或者一只挡了电视机的猫。焉嘉弓着背颤了一下，就没好气地笑，说，豪总怎么有空下来？

“来看看你。”他说得很含糊。

看我什么，我有什么好看的。焉嘉想。住在一栋楼里的同事低头不见抬头见，倒也不至于找这种借口。

焉嘉拍拍任豪的手，低头打了个哈欠，“嗯嗯。出去看吧。”任豪看见他的眼里盈了泪，因此显得更亮。就这一交睫的功夫没看住就给他钻了出去，任豪跟着他后面踢踢踏踏往卧室走，焉嘉没骨头一样晃着，大卫衣粉嘟嘟，像从指缝里漏出去的一尾小鱼苗。

任豪闹焉嘉的时候焉嘉就闭上眼，有点疲态，脸上的纹路都重了点。

任豪还清清嗓说，“你眼睛很美，但闭上更美。”还正儿八经的，把焉嘉都看笑了。

“可以可以。”他敷衍地躲他的吻，任豪就伸手过来捏住他的下巴，大手把他的尖脸钳得不能转动。

任豪盯着他的唇看了看，又去看他的眼睛，焉嘉的心跳得通通的，像是被看怕了。

任豪就亲上去，亲嘴谁不会。他亲两下外面就开始亲里面，口舌交缠的画面极其色情，比做爱还要色。焉嘉亲了两下就开始扭，他受不住这种。“…搞什么啊。”他皱了皱眉，“别吧——你，快点。”又把眼睛闭上，有点眼不见心不烦的意思，好像闭上眼也可以躲过那种耳鬓厮磨的甜腻。但任豪长着很英俊的脸，他万万没有躲的道理。他只是不想看，看了会脸红——其实已经红了。任豪看了觉得好笑，小忙内不管做过多少次了都会脸红，他在心里默念焉嘉已经十八了十八了，才能消退一点搞未成年的负罪感——他的脸实在太像了。

任豪用手背贴贴他烫红的脸蛋。

“催我？”男人隔着裤子用中指顶一下他的臀肉，“这就能进了？”

焉嘉崩溃了，睁眼瞪他，“唉不是…你别亲我了。”

他有点抱怨的意思，眼睁睁看着任豪脸上的笑消失了，严肃起来。床上的严肃就还有点别的意味，尤其是任豪比他年长点，平时也很照顾他，会在采访时给他解围，过生日时送他心仪的球鞋。

但他就是会在正经和不正经间游走，焉嘉认识他的时间算长，也把不住他的度。上一秒还腻腻歪歪的亲，下一秒就会捏着你的脸往床头上摁，这谁顶得住。

这点上，焉嘉有点怕他。

任豪拿出沟通的态度，勾一下嘴角，掀起焉嘉的卫衣往上卷，“你是不喜欢我亲你还是想快点结束啊？”他的手无意蹭了一下焉嘉的左乳，小朋友鼻子里哼了下，下意识看过来。

“没有。就是…你别太内个了行吗豪哥。”焉嘉的脸往他手掌上贴，眼皮还虚拢着，睁不开眼似的。焉嘉看任豪不解，就凑近他用舌头舔舔他的手心，麻麻痒痒的，像小动物的示好，“算了，”他一歪头，“你随便弄吧。”焉嘉自暴自弃。

焉嘉知道任豪不一定听他的。大人总有大人的主意。

任豪埋头在他暴露的乳头上舔了舔，“太内个？太哪个？”他用拇指去推另一边的红粒，推来揉去，焉嘉抓着衣服就叫了一声，任豪又问他，“太哪个了？啊嘉嘉？”

焉嘉头里一团乱。褪黑素吃下后二十分钟是药效显著期，他的精神钝到经不起任何考验，但偏偏任豪还要考他。任豪俊逸的侧脸凑上来，线条如春风裁得，真好看，真难得一见，可他还在问他，“太哪个？你说清楚一点嘉嘉。”

焉嘉带一点哭腔，“就…那样、太亲密了吧，啊——”

“床都上了你说太亲密。”任豪把他的腿屈起来去抽他的运动裤，“嘉嘉，你是不是真的没睡醒。”

他在他下巴上咬一口，留下一个整齐的牙齿印，“糊涂虫。”任豪说。

焉嘉的指甲短短圆圆的，修得齐，用力压着自己大腿根的时候就泛点红色，像淡色粉晶。任豪喊他把腿分开点，焉嘉咽了下口水，知道他是要进了。

任豪的顶端顶进来一点，再往后每埋进来一点，就贴着焉嘉的耳朵低哼一下，热气轰地在耳腔炸开，催情得要死，焉嘉本来就晕，听了任豪的声音更晕了，像吃的不是睡觉药而是春药。

“我，是不是太，紧了？”焉嘉眼眶湿润地问。

任豪额头汗津津的，刘海黏了点，像刚出浴的样子，有点无端的性感。

任豪本来想逗他说，紧得很，太紧了，吸得我都忍不了了，你他妈，真是个名器。

结果焉嘉迷迷糊糊地抱他的手臂不放，任豪的手一只在外撑在床上吃力，一只被他抱在怀里。焉嘉软软瘦瘦的，胸前和手臂上还有些肉，抱得紧了也不会硌人。

任豪就生出一点护犊心来。安慰他说，“放松嘉嘉，放松。”

“紧不紧你自己不知道？”他稍微厉色起来焉嘉又缩一下，夹得任豪长嘶了一声，好看的眉头都皱起来了。

任豪抬起头看他，焉嘉睫毛上沾一点生理泪水，那是他脸上最亮的地方。

“好啦，还说不得。”任豪捏下他的脸肉。

做得迷糊了也让亲了也让摸了。

任豪在焉嘉嘴里搅了一会儿，亲够了，就衔出他的舌尖咬一口，很亵渎的玩法。亲完焉嘉的舌头也收不回去，就在外面晾着，像打哈欠忘了收回去的猫。小小的水红舌尖，肿嘟嘟的欲唇，他自己还不知道，礼义廉耻，色相横生，那是一副好乖巧的痴态，任谁看了都要忍不住蹂躏。

“刚为什么不让我亲你。”任豪问。

“因为我们是，队友…”焉嘉大着舌头说，“不是那种…那种……”他的眼睛有点失焦。

“不道德。”焉嘉说。

“哪种啊。”任豪又哄他说话，“炮友，床伴，男朋友？”

这时候一说话，几乎一大半都是不成句的呻吟和叫喊，任豪顶一下要埋一下腰，操得焉嘉气都梗在喉咙里，抓着床单大口大口的呼吸，才能不被操疯掉。他的口水从嘴角往耳边淌，弄得肩头都是亮晶晶的口水印，就像拔完牙麻药还没过去那阵子一样，他觉得浑身都好麻，不是爽得那种麻，就是知觉很钝的那种麻。

焉嘉说，“豪哥…你是，任豪。”

“我是谁？再说一遍？”

“任豪…任、哈啊…..任豪慢点呜……”

任豪抱着他的腰往下摁了点，摁之前还亲自己一口，征求意见说，“嘉嘉要不要再里面点。”

“再里面。”焉嘉都不能思考了，“还能吗。”

“你说呢。”说着任豪就撞他穴里面一下，焉嘉又要抓着枕头往上窜，被男人摁着腰又给摁回去，一来一往配合得极好，撞得焉嘉小腿都翘起来往回缩，脚尖在任豪腰侧乱画，“不行不行了…”

焉嘉声音越来越越弱，低沉的嗓音被逼出一点奶乎乎的少年音来，“豪哥…轻点，呜，别弄那儿了……我好麻啊，我手，手都麻了……”

他的膝盖别在任豪腰上，弓着腿承纳他的性器和冲撞。

“里面不麻？”任豪看着他问。

焉嘉把头转开，又被他用手托在脑后别回了，任豪一边不止地弄他下面一边盯着他的眼睛看，“嘉嘉，你呼气。”

焉嘉对着任豪凝视了几秒，任豪的眼睛是长菱形的，眼角锋利，带点无情。看了会儿瞳孔又散开，聚不住焦了。他的体内开始无意识地痉挛，面上不断的浮出汗来。

任豪看他状态不好，要是真的靠后面高潮估计还要磨一阵，到时候焉嘉怕是要晕过去了。他这么想着，就摸到他前面，柔柔地给他手淫，身后动作也插得浅，埋在穴口一点点抽动，没一会儿焉嘉就蜷起来哆哆嗦嗦射了，小猫一样咪咪唔唔地拽着自己叫唤。

任豪抱着他说，“你呼一口气，吐出来。嘉嘉，听见了吗。”

焉嘉胡乱点点头，高潮的余韵弄得他眼前一阵阵白光，小腹还抖抖的，和射的时候一样敏感。但任豪说了，焉嘉就红着眼睛照做，呼——吸——再呼——再吸。这会儿任豪说什么他都会照做。

“好。现在，说话。有没有好一点点？”任豪摸摸他的后颈，“怕你缺氧，等会头疼。”

“…好点。我没事。”焉嘉声音沙沙的，过了好一会儿才回了魂，他的胸口起起伏伏，像浅色沙丘连绵，“我差点都要晕了，太丢人了。”

“那么舒服吗？”任豪问。

“就是太累了。”焉嘉闷声说，不想承认。

“那就睡吧，睡一会。”任豪撑着头看他。

焉嘉嗯了一声，忽然间眼皮好沉，天地昏暗，一瞬间就睡着了。

这一睡就睡到第二天下午。

他醒来还巴着被子愣了半天，好久没睡这么踏实的觉了。焉嘉想。

他跳下床的时候看见旁边放着的pad，还停在财经新闻上，一想昨天的确是和任豪闹了一晚上…

他们半夜十一二点睡醒又做了一回。那会儿焉嘉也缓过来了，又不困，发癫的小猫一样踩着拖鞋在家里跑来跑去。任豪把他扑到被子里，焉嘉倒在上面止不住得笑，很孩子气也很自如。

任豪就隔着被子去挠他，焉嘉变一个春卷骨碌来骨碌去，最后任豪翻开被卷亲在他眼皮上。

“还来吗？”任豪说。“我看你充满电了。”

焉嘉想了想，任豪也不是肉食系（这个词他最近新学的，学以致用），怎么今天这样。又想隔离期间，阿姨也不在，大房子里就他们两个，做什么都不如做爱来得又嚣张又舒爽。

焉嘉就吸吸鼻子说好。“那你先把我拽出来。”他说。

任豪哈哈大笑。“我都出汗了。”焉嘉不满。

任豪压着他在楼梯上做了一回。那其实不是他们本意。

他们商量说去拿套，任豪说自己房间有；他住在三楼。焉嘉往床上一躺耍赖说，那不戴了，也没事。都知根知底的，不怕。队友就是这点好，他想。

任豪就作势要进去，撸了把焉嘉的顺毛正色道，“那等会弄里面了你记得洗澡。”

焉嘉眼睛眨了眨，想想就累，手臂把他脖子一搂，“那走吧。”

任豪说，“走哪？两步路，你去我去？”

“你抱我。一起去。”焉嘉扁嘴笑一下，偏过去不看他，“你不抱，下来我就把门锁了。也别做了。”

“保持体力嘛。”焉嘉摸摸他卫衣下凹陷的背脊。

任豪摸摸后脑勺，咬咬牙说，那走。

焉嘉树袋熊一样挂着他身上，不算重，但骨骼总归有质量，任豪托着他的屁股颠一下，感觉自己像ipanda频道里那些被缠住的熊猫饲养员。

他垂眼看看他的熊猫，眼眶也黑黑的，露出一股天真的机灵劲儿。

二楼的楼梯走到一半，任豪就把他放在台阶压上去。焉嘉还没反应过来，以为他是要歇劲儿，结果任豪扒开了他的裤子就往两边揉他的臀，撸了家伙往里送。

焉嘉被撞得顶在台阶上，痛得缩了下。

“硌死了任豪…”焉嘉不住往他怀里缩，“你有病吧怎么在这儿。”他整个人无处安放，挂在自己身上缩得小小的，怪好笑。

“我想在哪就在哪。这是我们家。”任豪拿出指点江山的范来压他。

焉嘉想那好吧反正别折腾我了。

下午做过，他里面还软着，进去也不疼，这会儿清醒了就更颤抖不停。他抱着任豪哼唧了一会儿，快感好淼漫，淹平了他们。

“我们去床上吧。你不累吗。”焉嘉用气声说。

任豪掐着他臀的手抽出来，从侧面打他一下，“你撅起来点。”

焉嘉就条件反射去追他，腰翘起来，背往他垫在身后的手臂上靠。做了会儿他又迷糊起来，像白天吃的那颗药又起了效，缺氧又昏沉。

缓兵之计缓好了，任豪抱他往房间走，里面还戳着，插得焉嘉肩膀一抖一抖的，忍不住抓任豪的背。

进了房间，温度有点低。任豪一转身把他摁在门上托着他操，动作间门都在响。焉嘉茫然睁开眼看点天花板，又看看面前英俊男人，他眼前一片模糊，什么也不是——可越是迷糊也想要看清。

他抓着任豪的手腕用手指摩挲，感觉到他在自己手下的脉搏一震一震，蓬勃的生命力震得焉嘉眼眶发麻，很有掉泪的冲动。

任豪埋在他胸前，身下发力，焉嘉半天才开口，一开口也不成调子，他说，任豪你…我想看你。

任豪抬起头。

清俊的脸沾了荤带了欲不同平常，鬓边的汗顺着下颌线流，就连眼光里都是爱欲的蛮力。但又有那么一点脆弱，被纠缠的，苦海里挣扎的爱人。

焉嘉主动去抱他，“豪哥。”

任豪嗯一声。

“你好帅。”焉嘉啧啧亲他，“你长得好好看。”

任豪别开脸，那个吻就落在他脖子的动脉上。热的跳的，温柔的细雪和青山。

“你也很好看。”任豪梳梳他的发梢说，“宝贝。”

晃动里他们看见一片海；月亮升起来，所有细小的波涛都向他们涌来。颠簸里骨骼噼里啪啦滋长气泡，他们浮在水面上，彼此承托，彼此依靠。灯在摇晃，墙皮在剥落，植物因为缺氧而枯死，他们抱得更紧，像在地球最后的夜晚。

_我的夜映在你的白天/像一首酗酒的情诗_

_到了你的夜/仍是夜/我们庆祝_

_夜长无边_

完


End file.
